


Фики по Острову сокровищ

by ilera



Category: Treasure Island (1972), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson, Остров сокровищ | Treasure Island (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Post-Canon, meaning Billy Bones, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Доктор Ливси размышляет о характере капитана.POV доктора Ливси; время действия — первый день на острове.
Relationships: Billy Bones/Dr. Livesey, Dr. Livesey & Captain Smollett, Dr. Livesey/Captain Smollett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Кое-что о капитане Смоллетте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доктор Ливси размышляет о характере капитана.  
> POV доктора Ливси; время действия — первый день на острове.

_Время от времени доктор подходил к двери подышать воздухом и дать отдохнуть покрасневшим от дыма глазам и перекидывался со мной двумя-тремя словами.  
— Этот Смоллетт, — сказал он мне как-то, — гораздо лучше меня. Если уж это я сам признал, значит, так оно и есть, Джим._  
(с) Р.Л. Стивенсон "Остров сокровищ", глава 19

  
Не раз вспоминал я ту минуту, когда сквайр помирился с капитаном, и тот стал безоговорочным лидером нашей маленькой команды. Обязан он был этим не столько своей должности, сколько уважению, питаемому нами. Дальнейшее развитие событий лишь подтвердило верность наших суждений.

На "Испаньоле" хозяйничали пираты, и у нас не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как переехать на остров и вести борьбу оттуда. Мы решили перевезти туда все, что сможем: провизию, порох и оружие. Пятая ходка нашего ялика оказалась менее удачной, чем четыре предыдущие. Как только мы начали отдаляться от корабля, сквайр Трелони приуныл, а капитан Смоллетт, наоборот, сделался увереннее. Его команды стали короче, а голос — тверже. Это придавало нашему отступлению вид обычного рейда, будто мы плывем на остров за пресной водой, а не убегаем от захвативших корабль пиратов. 

Когда мы добрались до сруба, Смоллетт доказал, что в чрезвычайных ситуациях не теряется и способен вести за собой людей даже в бой. Для капитана торговых судов это было поразительно. На своем веку я повидал немало военных, и многие из них были куда малодушнее Смоллетта. 

После нападения пиратов я оценил запасливость капитана. Дело в том, что мы в такой спешке бросили ялик, что весь его груз пошел ко дну. Однако то ли капитан оказался проворнее, то ли озаботился этим еще на "Испаньоле", но в карманах у него обнаружилось полно всяких полезных мелочей: от веревки до табака. Судовой журнал он, полагаю, взял в первую очередь, как и следует капитану. Мне стало немного стыдно, что Смоллетт подумал о таких необходимых вещах, а я сумел спасти только ружье, да и то благодаря хорошей реакции. Капитан заранее повесил ружье на спину карабином вверх, и мог потратить драгоценное время на спасение другого имущества.

Я уже думал, что капитан ничем не сможет меня удивить, но заблуждался. Когда от полученных ранений скончался Том Редрут, сквайр был безутешен, виня себя в этом несчастье. Смоллетт же подошел к нему и успокоил, сказав, что Том выполнял свой долг и умер, не держа на Трелони зла или обиды. Убедившись, что сквайру стало лучше, капитан взял меня под руку и, отведя в сторону, спросил, когда прибудет спасательная шхуна. И хотя ответ был неутешительный (с нашими скудными запасами еды и пиратами на острове мы умрем раньше, чем корабль выйдет из порта), Смоллетт не подал виду. Он обычным, даже немного насмешливым тоном сообщил, что скоро мы умрем, и смерть Тома немного отдалила наш конец. Так я узнал, что капитан не только быстро переключается с задачи на задачу, но и не поддается панике. 

Далее случилось событие, которое куда лучше моих слов иллюстрирует наше доверие капитану Смоллетту. Пираты стали обстреливать нас с "Испаньолы" из нашей же пушки, и сквайр предложил спустить флаг с крыши сруба, чтобы не выдавать его местонахождения. Капитан отказался от этого благоразумного, но бесчестного действия, и никто из нас даже не подумал ему возразить. Стоило последнему слову сорваться с его губ, как мы тут же нашли множество причин оставить флаг. К счастью, ни одно ядро нам не навредило, поэтому жалеть о своем решении капитану не пришлось. 

Здесь следует сделать небольшое отступление. С того дня, как я посоветовал сквайру не спешить с выводами и выслушать капитана, Смоллетт стал питать ко мне благодарность, позже переросшую в дружеские чувства. На "Испаньоле" мы с ним часто беседовали. Ему импонировали мое здравомыслие и спокойствие, умение слушать и редкие, но дельные замечания. Довольно скоро я понял, что капитану просто нравится рассказывать о прошедшем дне, и не пытался его остановить. Хоть я и не был знаком со всеми морскими терминами, слушать было интересно.

Один разговор запомнился мне особенно ярко, ведь в нем проявилась, пожалуй, главная особенность капитана. Случился он накануне высадки на остров. В ту ночь мы узнали от Джима о заговоре среди пиратов и, договорившись о дальнейших действиях, разошлись по каютам. Я уже приготовился ко сну и аккуратно укладывал парик, когда раздался стук в дверь, и знакомый голос спросил, можно ли войти. На пороге возник капитан Смоллетт и, извинившись за вторжение, пообещал быть кратким.  
— Доктор, мой вопрос может показаться вам странным, но мне необходимо получить ответ до утра.  
— Слушаю вас.  
— Я капитан этого корабля...  
— Что не вызывает никаких сомнений, — не удержался я от улыбки.  
— Однако, как вам хорошо известно, мистер Трелони долгое время был со мной... в разногласиях. На капитанском мостике он всегда был первым, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Какие бы распоряжения я ни отдавал, в спорных ситуациях слово мистера Трелони ценилось выше моего. Он был... как это называется у вас, судейских?  
— Последней инстанцией?  
— Именно, — и Смоллетт, будто уже сказал худшее, уселся на рундук.  
— Сожалею.  
— Дело прошлое. Сейчас меня интересует кое-что более важное, доктор. Сегодня мистер Трелони — я не уверен, правильно ли его понял, — подчинился мне не только как капитану корабля, но и как главному в нашей компании.  
Смоллетт замолчал, и я поощрительно кивнул. Но он, казалось, сказал все, что хотел.  
— Все верно, сквайр это говорил, — произнес я в наступившей тишине.  
— Я хотел бы быть уверенным, что он действительно имел это в виду, — продолжил Смоллетт. — Видите ли, в том положении, в которое мы попали, необходима строгая дисциплина. Если два человека будут отдавать распоряжения, то за спорами мы потеряем ценное время. Сегодня мистер Трелони дал понять, что не будет больше ставить мои слова под сомнение, но останется ли он верен своему решению завтра? Вы знаете его лучше моего, доктор, что вы думаете?  
Я поспешил его успокоить:  
— Капитан, вам не о чем волноваться. Раз Трелони что-то решил, он от этого решения не отступится. Вы можете верить его слову.  
— Извините, я не хотел ставить под сомнение его честность, — Смоллетт порозовел. — Я только хотел убедиться...  
— Я все понимаю, капитан, вас беспокоит успех нашего предприятия. Надеюсь, мне удалось вам помочь.  
— Да, спасибо, — он поднялся. — Не смею больше вас задерживать. Спокойной ночи, доктор, — и вышел.

Но вернемся к вечеру нашего первого дня на острове. Когда все успокоилось, ко мне подсел Смоллетт и предложил понюшку табаку. Остальные уже спали, утомленные насыщенным событиями днем (сквайра пришлось укладывать почти насильно), а я вызвался нести первую вахту. Капитан против обыкновения ничего не сказал, лишь тоскливо посмотрел на море, где должна была стоять "Испаньола".  
— Вы, видимо, думаете, что ответственны за потерю корабля, — заметил я. — Хочу, однако, обратить ваше внимание вот на что: мы сделали все возможное, чтобы не отдать его пиратам. Силы были слишком не равны.  
— Известно ли вам, — отозвался Смоллетт, — что капитан всегда отвечает за потерю судна? Некоторые предпочитают броситься под пули, чтобы не предстать перед судом.  
— Вы говорите о военных кораблях и офицерах королевского флота.  
— Велика ли разница? — с горечью ответил Смоллетт. — Я должен был остаться на корабле — и будь, что будет.  
Меня поразило его уныние, ведь каких-то полчаса назад он был веселее всех нас, вместе взятых.  
— Вы слишком строги к себе, капитан. Клянусь своим париком, вашей вины в случившемся нет. Более того, вы с самого начала предупреждали о подозрительно быстро набранной команде, а мы вас не послушались. Если беретесь обвинять себя, то обвиняйте нас всех — так, по крайней мере, будет справедливо.  
— Вы правы, доктор, нечего распускать нюни, если ничего уже не поправишь.  
— Еще не вечер, капитан. Кто знает, может, нам удастся вернуть ваш корабль?  
При слове "ваш" Смоллетт кинул на меня острый взгляд, но промолчал. Я так и не понял, пришлась ли моя оговорка ему по душе (ведь "Испаньола" принадлежала сквайру), но больше он на судьбу не сетовал. 

Не случись этих двух разговоров, я бы так и не узнал, что даже уверенного с виду капитана терзают сомнения, причем в самые неподходящие минуты. Каким бы сильным он ни был, ему необходимо было иногда отдыхать от "геройства". И я рад, что он посчитал меня достаточно близким другом, чтобы не бояться показать свою слабость.


	2. Трудный пациент

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После отплытия с острова сокровищ доктора Ливси беспокоит состояние капитана (постканон).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По фильму 1972 г.

После отплытия с острова сокровищ доктор Ливси продолжил наблюдать своего пациента. Несмотря на прописанный покой, капитан сутками не покидал мостик. Поредевший экипаж "Испаньолы" требовал постоянного контроля, и Смоллетт вот уже несколько дней успешно доводил матросов до полного изнеможения. Только сквайр как владелец корабля, профинансировавший все путешествие, был освобожден от обязанностей, а Ливси, когда не был занят раненым, составлял опись сокровищ. Глубокое уважение, которое испытывали к капитану после всего пережитого, исключало возможность недовольства со стороны команды, но Ливси больше беспокоил сам Смоллетт, чем работающие без отдыха матросы. С каждым днем он выглядел все более усталым, и однажды Ливси не выдержал.

Следующим после побега Сильвера вечером Смоллетт решил, что им нужно быть готовыми к нападению пиратов, и принялся муштровать матросов, словно солдат. Догадавшись о причинах активной деятельности капитана, Джим попытался его убедить, что Сильвер больше не представляет опасности.  
— Если не Сильвер, так другие пираты могут на нас напасть, — объяснил Джиму капитан, глядя при этом на Ливси. — Наш груз представляет лакомый кусочек, не так ли, доктор?  
— Верно, но до промежуточного порта, где мы сможем нанять новых матросов, уже недалеко. Вы все равно не успеете натаскать этих людей до приличного уровня, — и Ливси указал на покатившуюся по палубе пушку, которую не получалось закрепить на новом месте.  
Смоллетт повернулся к матросам, остановившим пушку, и выкрикнул несколько приказов, перемежающихся нелестными эпитетами, затем вновь обратил внимание на Ливси:  
— Эти парни никогда не станут солдатами, но и пираты — обычные головорезы. Я не намерен привить матросам военную дисциплину, доктор, это невозможно. Однако зачатки боевых умений должны присутствовать у каждого на этом корабле. Джим это понимает... Да, Джим?  
Джим радостно кивнул: он на собственной шкуре испытал, каково это — воевать с пиратами.  
— Я ни в коем случае не считаю, что вы не правы, капитан, — ответил Ливси. — Но я настоятельно рекомендую передать обучение другому человеку, либо тратить на него меньше времени.  
— Вы мне не доверяете? — на смуглом лице Смоллетта выступили красные пятна.  
— Я только напоминаю, что прописал вам постельный режим.  
— Если не ошибаюсь, вы прописали мне покой. Уверяю вас, я нахожусь в полном покое.  
Джим разразился смехом, который под взглядом капитана перешел в неестественный кашель. Ливси остался серьезным: перед ним был, возможно, самый трудный пациент в его жизни, требующий особого подхода. Будто уловив настроение доктора, Смоллетт счел нужным добавить:  
— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, после вчерашней перевязки меня ничто не беспокоит.  
— Значит, вчера вас что-то беспокоило? — угрожающе тихим голосом уточнил Ливси.  
— Я... — чуть ли не впервые после ранения Смоллетт растерялся.  
Ливси с иронией подумал, что если бы не сильная усталость, капитан вряд ли проговорился бы. Что ж, он и так подозревал, что Смоллетт преуменьшает испытываемые им неудобства. Ливси хотел было прописать ему опиум, но капитан наотрез отказался: обезболивающее, по его словам, мешало сосредоточиться на обязанностях. Ливси тогда не настоял, понимая, что любое давление упрямец примет в штыки. Однако сейчас Смоллетт выглядел как ребенок, скрывший от отца, что сломал его любимую трубку. У Ливси появилась превосходная возможность использовать это замешательство в своих целях:  
— Кажется, я проявил излишнюю мягкость, когда не отстранил вас от командования "Испаньолой". Мне не следовало рассчитывать на ваше благоразумие, капитан.  
— Вы не судовой врач, а это не военный корабль, — перешел в наступление Смоллетт. — У вас нет права мне приказывать.  
— Вот как вы заговорили! — на самом деле, потемневшее от ярости, энергичное лицо Смоллетта доставляло Ливси удовольствие, но он старательно делал вид, что возмущен. — В таком случае, я настоятельно рекомендую вам покинуть мостик и не возвращаться сюда до завтрашнего утра.  
У Смоллетта пропал дар речи, он только открывал и закрывал рот, не способный выдавить ни слова. Джим сжал губы, сдерживая смех. Ливси представил, как они выглядят со стороны: обычный пассажир, хотя и доктор, указывает главному человеку на корабле, что ему делать.  
К счастью, в этот миг появился сквайр Трелони и разрядил обстановку. Поднявшись на мостик, он, как ни в чем не бывало, осведомился о погоде и состоянии корабля, лишив Ливси возможности завершить спор с капитаном. Однако на сей раз доктор не собирался плыть по течению и, едва сквайр и Джим удалились, вернулся к волновавшей его теме. Теперь, когда они остались вдвоем, Ливси мог позволить себе некоторую откровенность.  
— Если позволите заметить, капитан, вы плохо выглядите. — Смоллетт лишь насмешливо приподнял брови, ожидая продолжения, и Ливси не заставил себя ждать: — Я советую вам поспать хотя бы одну полную ночь. Это слова друга, а не врача. Вы же скоро свалитесь от переутомления.  
Смоллетт посерьезнел и ответил, понизив голос:  
— Вы предлагаете мне оставить корабль без присмотра на целую ночь? Именно сейчас, когда нам недостает рабочих рук, и в любой момент может понадобиться моя помощь?  
— Даю честное слово, что разбужу вас, как только возникнет необходимость в вашем вмешательстве, — заверил Ливси.  
— Возможно, завтра я и последую вашему совету...  
— Не завтра, а сегодня. — Ливси шагнул вперед и добавил шепотом: — Вы же не хотите, чтобы я подлил в ваш грог лошадиную дозу опиума? Он свалит вас с ног на пару дней, что куда больше одной ночи.  
— Вы мне угрожаете? — удивленно взглянул на него Смоллетт. — Не думал, что вы на такое способны, доктор.  
— Это для вашего же блага, — улыбнулся Ливси.  
— Все вы так говорите, а потом вместо одного зуба вырываете всю челюсть, — пробурчал Смоллетт, однако все же покинул мостик и направился в каюту, преследуемый по пятам настойчивым доктором. — Мне ничего не остается, как последовать вашим уговорам.  
— Наконец-то вы прислушались к гласу разума.  
Оказавшись в каюте, Смоллетт взглянул на Ливси, затем на дверь, но тот сделал вид, что не понял намека. Доктор намерен был убедиться, что капитан не вернется на палубу сразу после его ухода.  
— Для честного человека вы ведете грязную игру, — усмехнулся Смоллетт, стягивая сапоги. — Вы бы правда подлили мне опиума?  
— Лишь в качестве крайней меры, — покачал головой Ливси. — Однако я знал, что до этого не дойдет: вы бы отключились гораздо раньше — от недосыпа. — Смоллетт устроился на койке, чудом не потревожив больные плечо и ногу. — Вы уверены, что опиум вам не нужен?  
— Как-нибудь обойдусь без этой отравы.  
— Может, вас накрыть одеялом? Ночью будет холодно.  
— Доктор, — приподнялся на локтях Смоллетт, — прекратите обращаться со мной, как с больным.  
— Вы и есть больной.  
— Еще и оскорбляете? — но на губах Смоллетта играла легкая улыбка. — Идите уже считайте свои сокровища, а я последую вашему совету и посплю. Для начала мне бы не помешала тишина.  
В этот миг сверху раздался грохот.  
— Пушка оторвалась, — предположил Ливси.  
Смоллетт было поднялся, но под тяжелым взглядом доктора вновь откинулся на подушку. Ливси удовлетворенно кивнул.  
— Что-нибудь передать команде от вашего имени? — поинтересовался он напоследок.  
— Скажите, чтобы вернули пушку на прежнее место.


	3. Приключения продолжаются

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как доктор Ливси намерен распорядиться своей долей сокровищ (постканон).

_Каждый из нас получил свою долю сокровищ. Одни распорядились богатством умно, а другие, напротив, глупо, в соответствии со своим темпераментом. Капитан Смоллетт оставил морскую службу. Грей не только сберег свои деньги, но, внезапно решив добиться успеха в жизни, занялся прилежным изучением морского дела. Теперь он штурман и совладелец одного превосходного и хорошо оснащенного судна. Что же касается Бена Ганна, он получил свою тысячу фунтов и истратил их все в три недели, или, точнее, в девятнадцать дней, так как на двадцатый явился к нам нищим. Сквайр сделал с Беном именно то, чего Бен так боялся: дал ему место привратника в парке. Он жив до сих пор, ссорится и дружит с деревенскими мальчишками, а по воскресным и праздничным дням отлично поет в церковном хоре._  
(с) Р.Л. Стивенсон "Остров сокровищ", глава 34

  
Таверна в Бристоле была полна зевак и пьяниц. Многие прослышали о возвращении "Испаньолы" и хотели собственными глазами взглянуть на удачливых путешественников. В самом центре комнаты сидел красный от обильной выпивки сквайр Трелони и рассказывал желающим (то есть, всей таверне) о приключениях на острове. Двое в плащах с накинутыми на голову капюшонами вошли незамеченными и заняли дальний столик.  
— ...И вот этот одноногий...  
— Джон Сильвер! — крикнул кто-то.  
— Да, пират Джон Сильвер... Не перебивайте! Так вот, он взял карту сокровищ и пообещал, что его люди не причинят нам вреда. А сокровищ-то там уже не было, понимаете? Мы отдали ненужную нам карту, а сами отправились в пещеру Бена Гана, — и Трелони громко рассмеялся.  
Загадочная парочка, казалось, совершенно не интересовалась происходящим. Они заказали вино и, убедившись, что никто не обращает на них внимания, откинули капюшоны. Один из них, с кудрявыми рыжими волосами, задумчиво потер пальцами подбородок:  
— Сильвер карту-то взял, да только сразу понял, что тут что-то не так.  
— Умный был малый, — согласился второй в белом парике. — Интересно, увидим ли мы его когда-нибудь?  
— Надеюсь, что нет, доктор, — вздрогнул Смоллетт, а это был именно он. — Кто знает, что учудит Долговязый Джон в следующий раз? С него станется вернуться на остров и забрать оставшиеся сокровища.  
— Вот вы шутите, капитан...  
— Уже не капитан, — напомнил Смоллетт.  
— Вы шутите, — невозмутимо продолжил доктор Ливси, — а ведь Сильвер не хуже нас знает координаты острова и местоположение сокровищ.  
— Так-то оно так, но на острове остались три пирата, которые отнюдь не питают к нему добрых чувств.  
— Скажите-ка, дружище, — Ливси отодвинул глиняную кружку и откинулся на спинку стула. — Что вы собираетесь делать со своей долей?  
Смоллетт пожал плечами и задумался:  
— Наверное, открою свое дело. Куплю пару шхун, найму умельцев и буду торговать специями.  
— Значит, вы окончательно решили осесть на суше? — Ливси приподнял парик и провел рукой по влажным от жары волосам.  
— Я сыт по горло чужими приказами, уж не сочтите за грубость.  
— Теперь вы сами себе хозяин.  
— Благодарю покорно, — поморщился Смоллетт. — Да вы и сами говорили, что я должен находиться в покое и не нагружать раненую ногу.  
— И я не отказываюсь от своих слов: через пару месяцев вы будете бегать резво, как ребенок.  
— Надеюсь все же, не как ребенок, — пробормотал Смоллетт. Его слова потонули в новом взрыве хохота со стороны Трелони.  
— Разве вам не хочется еще раз увидеть наш остров, — зашел с другой стороны Ливси, — наведаться в сруб и полюбоваться закатом на Северной стоянке?  
— Сказать по правде, счастливых воспоминаний об острове у меня не осталось. Но к чему вы клоните, доктор? Не хотите же вы туда вернуться?  
— Именно этого я хочу. А что вас удивляет? Вы сами сказали, что Сильвер может в любой момент отправиться за остатками сокровищ. Так почему бы нам его не опередить? Подумайте, капитан, как эти сокровища...  
— Не капитан, а просто...  
— ...могут послужить хорошим людям, — глаза Ливси загорелись. — Я открою в Лондоне больницу для бедняков, вы сможете снарядить хоть сотню судов и завалить нашу страну тоннами индийских специй, а сквайр основную часть сокровищ пожертвует на благотворительность. Джим же восстановит трактир и обеспечит себя и мать до конца жизни!  
— На нас смотрят, — тихо заметил Смоллетт, накидывая на голову капюшон. Ливси последовал его примеру, и взгляды посетителей вновь обратились к Трелони. — Вы предлагаете отправиться за сокровищами вдвоем, но поделить их между нашими друзьями поровну?  
— Я с удовольствием возьму их с собой, если они захотят присоединиться. Вы первый, кому я сделал предложение, — Ливси наклонился вперед. — Моей доли хватит, чтобы снарядить в путь корабль. Если сквайр будет так любезен и одолжит свою "Испаньолу", я оплачу ее ремонт.  
— Любопытная идея пришла вам в голову, доктор. Не могу сказать, что жажду вернуться на остров, но и одного я вас не пущу. Вы твердо решили плыть?  
— Да.  
— Тогда я с вами.  
— Вы наберете отличную команду, я в этом уверен! — воскликнул Ливси и радостно потер ладони. — С вами опасное морское путешествие превратится в приятный отдых.  
Смоллетт покраснел до корней волос, и веснушки на его лице стали заметнее.  
— Попробуйте-ка уговорить сквайра, — грубовато ответил он, пытаясь скрыть смущение.  
— Попробую, как только окажемся в более спокойном месте.  
— И вот еще, доктор...  
— Да?  
— Я обещал, что не возьму Джима Хокинса к себе в команду, уж очень он своеволен.  
— А если мальчик даст слово, что будет выполнять все ваши приказы?  
— Что ж, тогда я... — сдался Смоллетт, но тут заметил хитрую улыбку на лице Ливси. — Вы ведь в это не верите, доктор?  
— Признайте все же, что только благодаря недисциплинированности Джима мы сидим сейчас с вами в этой таверне. — Смоллетт нехотя кивнул. — Кстати, а не бывшее ли это заведение Сильвера?  
— "Подзорная труба"? — Смоллетт огляделся. — Кажется, вы правы.  
— Здесь все так же много пиратов, хотя перед отплытием Долговязый Джон и продал таверну. Забавная вещь традиции, правда? — И Ливси усмехнулся самым благодушным образом. — Не беспокойтесь о молодом Хокинсе, капитан, он быстро учится на своих ошибках.  
— Доктор, вы когда-нибудь перестанете называть меня капитаном? — вздохнул Смоллетт.  
— Зачем? — удивился Ливси. — Вы ведь снова им станете. Капитан.  
Допив вино и оставив на столе монету, мужчины одновременно поднялись из-за стола и направились к выходу. Предстояло много дел, и они не хотели терять ни секунды. 


	4. Долг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Билли Бонс не любит оставаться в долгу даже перед законником.
> 
> АУ: Билли не умирает; иллюстрация к фику — клип ["Where the mountain lion lays down with the lamb"](https://youtu.be/96VV2wMs4_o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По фильму 1982 г.

Когда одной дождливой ночью на пороге трактира появился человек в сером плаще, Билли Бонс уже знал, кто это. В руке поздний посетитель держал саквояж для лекарств и первым делом с профессиональным интересом осведомился у хозяйки о ее здоровье. Со стороны Билли было бы верхом неосторожности не разузнать загодя о завсегдатаях "Адмирала Бенбоу" и местных жителях. В округе обретался лишь один врач, он же мировой судья — некто Дэвид Ливси, владелец солидного поместья. По мнению Билли, он был ничем не лучше других напыщенных аристократов: вежливый до отвращения, одет с иголочки, да еще в тугом парике.

Тем не менее, в трактире все любили доктора Ливси. Тот не принялся сразу за ужин, а прежде поздоровался с каждым: посоветовал снадобье, поинтересовался, как поживают жена и детишки, а потом развлек Джима музыкальной шкатулкой — сущая глупость, но мальчишка пришел в восторг. Историй Билли никто больше не слушал, никто ему не подпевал, и даже Джим не торопился наполнить опустевший стакан. Хотя перед глазами плыло, Билли заметил на столе доктора еще полную бутылку рома и печально вздохнул. Воистину, его судьба была жадной старухой, и вряд ли в ее планы входило одарить его выпивкой.

Доктор, будто затылком почувствовав взгляд, обернулся и приветливо улыбнулся. Билли это возмутило до глубины души. "Какой болван, — подумал он. — Если улыбаться каждому встречному, кто-нибудь не выдержит и заколет его, судья он там или не судья". В самом деле, кто так ведет себя с незнакомцами? Вдруг он оказался бы грабителем, а не честным пиратом?

Наконец Джим принес ром, и на какое-то время Билли забыл о докторе. Когда он отодвинул пустую бутылку, в зале оставались только они вдвоем. Теперь доктор был серьезен и мрачен и больше всего напоминал нахохлившегося капитана Флинта, отказывающегося от угощения. Перед ним стояла та самая музыкальная шкатулка, которую он снова завел. Билли почему-то захотелось встряхнуть наглеца и вытрясти из него... что-нибудь. Голову обволакивал приятный туман, и он с трудом выбрался из-за стола, чудом не уронив бутылку.

Казалось, доктор не обращал на Билли ни малейшего внимания, однако когда тот подошел ближе, не замедлил сказать:  
— Сейчас же уберите нож.  
Билли недоуменно опустил взгляд и заметил в своей руке нож. Когда он успел его вытащить и зачем?..  
— Или, клянусь, вы будете болтаться на виселице после первой же разъездной сессии нашего суда.  
Понятно, отчего у доктора испортилось настроение — это все губительное влияние музыки. Билли сел рядом, чтобы растолковать ему, как вредно слушать нудную музыку в трактире, но доктор не оценил его порыва и отвернулся. Виселица, ха! Того, кто ходил под парусами с самим Флинтом, виселицей не напугать. Отвлекшись, Билли не заметил, когда доктор ушел. Его охватила мутная злость — то ли из-за невозможности донести свою мысль, то ли из-за раздражающего поведения доктора. С каким бы удовольствием он сорвал с этого законника чертов парик!

Доктор больше не появлялся в трактире. Билли не вспоминал о нем вплоть до того дня, когда на пороге возник Черный Пес. Билли никак не ожидал, что его найдут так быстро, и сердце не выдержало. Он не ожидал, что, очнувшись, увидит перед собой лицо доктора. Не ожидал, что у мужчин бывают такие нежные и одновременно сильные руки.  
— Я же предупреждал, — голос доктора был почти ласков. — Если вы, мистер Бонс, не перестанете пить, то очень скоро умрете. Мир лишится одного негодяя, — добавил он беззлобно.  
Оставшись один, Билли еще долго чувствовал тепло там, где его касались руки доктора. Он не мог смириться с тем, что его спас законник, который знал не только его имя, но и историю всей пиратской жизни, начертанную на предплечье.

Ром больше не лез в горло. Билли не любил оставаться в долгу, и судьба в кои-то веки оказалась к нему благосклонна. Слепой Пью давно охотился за картой, но Билли скорее бы умер, чем отдал бы ему сокровища. При других обстоятельствах он бы расправился с бывшим товарищем и залег на дно, но с несколькими пиратами ему не сладить. Поэтому он отправил Джима к доктору, который как раз собирался выехать к пациенту, и велел передать, что желает говорить о важном деле, касающемся тайны капитана Флинта. Джим расскажет про Черного Пса и Слепого Пью, и доктор поторопится, чтобы застать всех акул в одной бочке.

Патруль прибыл вовремя — Слепой Пью даже не успел потребовать карту. Когда пиратов увели, доктор поднялся в комнату Билли. Тот без особых сожалений вручил ему карту. Он слишком устал от жизни, чтобы самому плыть за сокровищами, но и в жадные руки отдавать их не желал. У доктора был один серьезный недостаток — честность, и Билли поставил условие, что часть найденных сокровищ отдадут ему. Пока он говорил, доктор смотрел на него со странным выражением и улыбался. Билли даже не возражал против участия местного сквайра в деле — настолько он был выбит из колеи. Когда доктор поинтересовался, не хочет ли он плыть с ними, ведь карта принадлежит ему, Билли понял, что из этого чистюли никогда не выйдет пирата. "Какой же он все-таки болван", — подумал Билли, прощаясь с доктором. В груди разливалось давно забытое теплое чувство.


	5. Если бы "Остров сокровищ" был написан от лица...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сет книжных оглавлений

Если бы "Остров сокровищ" был написан от лица Билли Бонса

Глава I. Трактир с полустершимся названием на табличке  
Глава II. Отповедь местного доктора  
Глава III. Черный Пес получает по заслугам, хе-хе  
Глава IV. Доктор продолжает надо мной насмехаться  
Глава V. Слепой Пью пугает меня до смерти  
Глава VI. Десять... нет, пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца! Йо-хо-хо и...  
 _[Рукопись Билли Бонса обрывается]_

Если бы "Остров сокровищ" был написан от лица доктора Ливси

Часть первая  
СПИВШИЙСЯ ПИРАТ

Глава I. Мои пациенты в "Адмирале Бенбоу"  
Глава II. К чему могут привести алкоголизм и упрямство  
Глава III. Голубиный пирог сквайра Трелони, приправленный картой сокровищ

Часть вторая  
НАШИ ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯ НА МОРЕ

Глава IV. Прибытие в Бристоль и снаряжение корабля  
Глава V. Как сквайр умеет хранить молчание  
Глава VI. Джим рассказывает о подслушанном в бочке с яблоками  
Глава VII. Капитан и сквайр приходят к единому решению  
Глава VIII. Мистическое исчезновение Джима  
Глава IX. Капитан показывает себя с наилучшей стороны

Часть третья  
НАШИ ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯ НА СУШЕ

Глава X. Дом около болота  
Глава XI. Нас окружают не вполне здоровые пираты  
Глава XII. Сильвер проявляет слабость  
Глава XIII. Вырванная с мясом и кровью победа  
Глава XIV. Вооружившись советами психологов, я отправляюсь на поиски Бена Ганна  
Глава XV. Сквайр рассказывает об уходе Джима, упрямстве Смоллетта и жажде скорее разбогатеть  
Глава XVI. Я рассказываю Сильверу о малярии и сдаю ему наш лагерь

Часть четвертая  
КЛАД

Глава XVII. Пещера Бена Ганна  
Глава XVIII. Я навещаю зловонных пиратов  
Глава XIX. Джим снова нас спасает  
Глава XX. Последний совет Джону Сильверу  
Глава XXI. Охота за сокровищами Флинта  
Глава XXII. Побег Сильвера с "Испаньолы"

Если бы "Остров сокровищ" был написан от лица сквайра Трелони

Часть первая  
НА "ИСПАНЬОЛЕ"

Глава I. Миссис Хокинс делится рецептом пирога с голубями  
Глава II. Ливси в красках изображает подозрительного постояльца "Адмирала Бенбоу"  
Глава III. Подсчеты добычи самого великого пирата - капитана Флинта  
Глава IV. Я набираю лучший экипаж в Бристоле, хо-хо  
Глава V. "Бунт" капитана Смоллетта  
Глава VI. Хо-хо, так вот почему так быстро кончились яблоки!  
Глава VII. Мы покидаем корабль, не теряя надежды обогатиться

Часть вторая  
НА ОСТРОВЕ

Глава VIII. Сильвер, ваша песенка спета!  
Глава IX. Раненные и погибшие  
Глава X. Ливси уходит и приходит  
Глава XI. Капитан предлагает переехать поближе к сокровищам  
Глава XII. Наглец Сильвер дает нам уйти в обмен на карту Флинта и припасы  
Глава XIII. Невероятные байки Бена Ганна  
Глава XIV. Дальнейшие события подсмотрены у моего друга Ливси. Джим в плену у пиратов  
Глава XV. Продолжаю перессказ дневника Ливси. Наперегонки к сокровищам  
Глава XII. Мы празднуем победу

Если бы "Остров сокровищ" был написан от лица капитана Смоллетта

Глава I. Найм на торговое судно  
Глава II. Моя власть ставится под сомнение  
Глава III. Стычка с хозяином "Испаньолы"  
Глава IV. Потеря штурмана  
Глава V. Размышления о видах наказания матросов на гражданских и военных судах  
Глава VI. Сквайр подчиняется общей дисциплине  
Глава VII. Неорганизованный побег на остров  
Глава VIII. Осада и оборона нашей крепости  
Глава IX. Попытки удерживать порядок без возможности двигаться и много разговаривать  
Глава X. Размышления о дезертирстве  
Глава XI. Квартирование у Бена Ганна  
Глава XII. Командование поимкой пиратов  
Глава XIII. Возвращение на корабль

Если бы "Остров сокровищ" был написан от лица Джона Сильвера

Глава I. Поиски мерзавца, похитившего карту сокровищ Флинта  
Глава II. Черный пес рвется в бой  
Глава III. Конец штурмана Билли  
Глава IV. Конец Слепого Пью  
Глава V. Конец этому мальчишке, не будь я Окорок!  
Глава VI. Йо-хо-хо и бутылка рома  
Глава VII. Перевожу жадные рты на яблочную диету  
Глава VIII. Эти умники пытаются гнать из яблок спирт  
Глава IX. Запасы яблок заканчиваются - зреет недовольство  
Глава X. Увожу своих остолопов на остров  
Глава XI. Убийства на свежем воздухе разжигают аппетит  
Глава XII. Доктор отказывается перейти на мою сторону  
Глава XIII. Йо-хо-хо и Джим  
Глава XIV. Я меняю сторону  
Глава XV. Йо-хо-хо и мешок сокровищ


End file.
